


Sick Little Bunny

by Skyler10



Series: Family Fic [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Parenthood, Preschool, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: Rose and Tentoo have to pick up their three-year-old from preschool when she gets sick.





	Sick Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by badwolfinthetxrdis: "Ooh...someone's got a tummy ache" for doctorroseprompts kidfic prompt meme. Also, based on a true story. ;)

Another successful mission under their belts, the best team at Torchwood One piled out of the Hummer at Canary Wharf.

Rose’s mobile rang just as Jake was inviting her and the Doctor to the pub for a celebratory round.

“Hello?” It was the number from Piper’s nursery school.

“Mrs. Tyler? It’s Nurse Harris from St. Margaret’s School. Your daughter’s a wee bit ill this afternoon. We’re going to need you to come pick her up.”

“Oh my god, is she ok?” Rose pressed the phone to her ear as the team shouted and laughed and carried on around her.

“She’s resting in my office now, but she couldn’t keep her lunch down. No fever though.” Rose could tell the nurse was very good at what she did; she had a soft and reassuring voice to calm children and parents alike.

“Yes, of course, I’ll be right there.” Rose rang off and grabbed the Doctor, who shot her a concerned furrow of his brow when he saw her upset. “Piper’s ill. We need to pick her up from school.”

“Ill! How ill?” He searched her expression for how worried he should be.

“Sounds like she just ate something that didn’t agree with her. The nurse said no fever but that she’d been sick after lunch.”

“Hm. If that school gave our daughter food poisoning…” the Doctor grumbled as Rose moved into action, first stopping by her office to get her purse and their car keys, then back down to the car park. It was a short drive to the school, but Rose had a hard time not speeding (too much) to get there.

* * *

 

“Mummy!” three-year-old Piper called out in a hoarse voice as soon as she saw Rose. She was pale, but otherwise looked normal. Then Rose got close enough to see the tear tracks down her cheeks.

“It’s alright, love. Mummy’s got you.” Rose gathered her baby up in her arms and held her close. “Does it hurt?”

Piper nodded. “Right here.”

She patted her stomach just as the Doctor stepped into the nurse’s office from the reception area where he’d signed the form saying they’d be taking her out of school early for the day.

“Ooh, someone’s got a tummy ache?” he asked gently. “And have you been crying? Your eyes are red, princess.”

Piper hid her face against her mum’s shoulder at that. Rose stroked Piper’s hair and ventured a guess.

“Oh sweetheart, did you get sick in front of the other kids?”

Piper nodded but didn’t show her face.

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed, love,” her dad reassured. “It happens to all of us. Why, one time I was in an imperial court and right there in front of the emperor…”

Rose shook her head and raised an eyebrow to say he better stop right there.

“How about we get you home and we can have a nice cuddle, eh?” he finished instead.

Piper raised her head from her mum’s shoulder and nodded, looking miserable and very ready to not be at school anymore. They thanked the nurse and headed home. By the time they arrived, Piper was already asleep in her car seat. The Doctor carried her inside and scanned her with the sonic. While they were waiting for the sonic to compile the results, they snuggled with her on the couch, as promised, so that whenever she woke up, she’d feel safe and cared for.  

“Hmm.” He held the sonic up and peered at the results.

“What does it say?” Rose asked, anxiety creeping into her voice.

“Slight goat’s milk allergy. Where would she have had goat’s milk?”

Rose thought for a second, then remembered the school menu for the week. “Ah. The pizza cheese. They serve pizza with cheese made from goat’s milk.”

The Doctor sent her a look that said he both disapproved and that that was the strangest idea he’d ever heard.

“Oi, don’t look at me like that,” Rose defended. “‘S not like I served it. And besides, I’ve eaten far stranger things than goat’s milk cheese for you.”  

“Suppose that’s true.” He tilted his head in contemplation.

“Mummy?” Piper mumbled, half-awake.

“I’m here, baby.” Rose laid her hand on Piper’s back.

“Can we have soup? You’re supposed to have soup when you’re sick. That’s what the book said.”

“The book?” But Piper had already settled back into sleep, snug beneath a quilt Pete’s mum had made.

“Ah,” the Doctor filled in for her, “I read her a book about a bunny the other night. It gets sick and the mummy and daddy bunny nurse her back to health.”

Rose nodded in understanding. “May be a good one to pull back out, just in case she gets embarrassed again about what happened at school.”

The Doctor went to retrieve the book, and Rose watched over their baby girl. She was glad it wasn’t more serious than a mild reaction, but she made a note to schedule an allergy test for her all the same.

The whole situation was so unbelievably domestic, it made the corner of Rose’s lips turn up in amusement for the millionth time since they had found out Rose was pregnant. Of course, her life was far from ordinary in some respects, what with a part-alien husband and child, a time machine growing in her back garden, and a job that included bringing bad aliens to justice and helping good ones settle here on Earth or get back home. And she was proud of all of that. But she was also proud of these little moments: being parents, a quiet night at home, phoning her mum to catch up on the latest family news, making soup for dinner. She would always be Agent Tyler, defender of the Earth, but she would also always be Mrs. Tyler, wife and mum, and a life balancing those multiple identities seemed just about perfect.  

The Doctor returned with the book just as Piper woke. Rose set some soup on the stove to warm and settled in with her little family back on the sofa as they read the story of the sick little bunny. By the time it was done, Piper had regained her appetite and was ready for soup. She slept hard all through the night and her parents were delighted to see that she was back to her bouncy, mischievous self in the morning.


End file.
